Un sueño siendo pesadilla
by Usuyase Blood
Summary: Castiel deseo que Emma no lo amara,¿se arrepentiría de su deseo después?{One-shot} ya llegue pero siendo con una mini-historia, creo que mal summary :3 :P


**Buenas a todos aquí Usuyase-chan publicando un one-shot, si ando apareciendo y desapareciendo por hay porque estoy en la escuela, los estudios son importantes pero aun asi quiero dormir -3-, bueno mejor publico esto y termino otro capi de Bonjour Patissiere **

Ooooooooooooooooooo

¿Cuántas veces uno comete el error y promete que no volverá a suceder? O ¿Qué te arrepientes de un suceso que te marca de por vida? Pero esto en octubre ocurrio (ojo lo de el incidente)

Emma cuando entro era la típica ñoña de anteojos y ropa grande, además de un gorro ridículo que escondia su cabello.Y como otra me seguía a todas partes, excepto el baño claro esta, al menos da privacidad. Desde secundaria era haci, cuando estábamos en el Sweet Amoris me siguió, dos años mas me siguió como una obsesionada, aunque el maldito de Lyssandro no la mandaba por el tubo por ser amable, todos la aguantaban y algunos la miraban con lastima por ese "amor" suyo, y también cuando le tiro soda a Debrah a su regreso diciendo que no me merecia y fue cundo lo que quedaba de calma se quebró, la lleve a una aula para que nadie oyera sus sollozos o mis gritos de furia.

-¡Deja de joderme en mi vida!¡Sabes te quisiera ver muerta y asi no tenerte en mi vida!-le grite lo que me guarde desde hace años, vi que de sus mejillas escurrían lagrimas, pero ni me inmute-¡vete a otro instituto o lo que sea o también al infierno!¡solo deseo que ese estúpido amor que tienes se esfume!

-Ca-Castiel yo no…-trato de hablar alargando su mano a mi temblorosa, pero yo la aparte de un manotazo y le di la espalda

-Deja de joder y desaparécete de mi vida…-murmure antes de salir de ese salón dode fue el ultimo escenario de su amor a mi

**El ultimo…**

En el siguiente mes no la vi en todo ese tiempo, oi de Rosayla que cambio todas sus clases para no verme y que parecía destrozada y no sabia la razón, yo si y no dije al final volvió solo para jugar conmigo y gracias a Emma fue descubierta cuando hablaron por el altavoz de la dirección, pero cuando fui a buscarla no la encontré por ninguna parte, el delegado me dijo que se había ido a casa temprano.

La oi defenderme después de lo ocurrido eso extrañamente me hizo sentir calidez, pero parecía que no tenia ganas de verme, me desanimo; en los entrenamientos inconsciente veía las gradas esperándola ver sonreir y darme animos, pero nunca estaba, escuche que se la pasaba en la sala de delegados, donde para mi era "el purgatorio" mismo.

Llegaron las vacaciones de invierno, pero aun asi no la vi darme mi regalo antes de irse con sus padres, pero la espere en donde siempre los recibia o verlos en mi locker, ni una nota…

Últimamente Lyssandro parecía más ocupado en otras cosas que venir a los ensayos, ni parecía el mismo olvidadizo de antes, tenía una sonrisa de idiota enamorado que…me daba envidia. Estando en su casa fue a busca unas frituras y su celular empezó a sonar, por curiosidad vi el mensaje y quise romperlo en pedazos, el recibió un mensaje de _**Ella**_, tenía un sentimiento de molestia al leerlo:

**Los extraño a todos pero eres al primero quien lo recibe, feliz navidad Lyss**

**ATT: EMMA**

Lo volvi a dejar donde estaba y me hice el desentendido, cuando el lo leyó sonrió como parecía volverse su costumbre, le dije que me iba a casa a darle de comer a Demonio, pero lo único que hize fue gritar y romper todas las cosas: sus regalos que decía que eran con amor, eso que me daba con una sonrisa timida y los aceptaba de mala gana, pero lo único que no rompí fue es peluche de mi banda favorita, era de colección y no sabía cómo lo consiguió, me detuve cuando note que le iba a arrancar un ojo a ese cráneo y vi el desastre a mi alrededor, hasta mi pero parecía asustado.

Paso otros dos meses por las vacaciones, a cada segundo esperaba que llegara un mensaje en el celular o al menos una carta suya.

-¿No fue lo que quería?- le pregunte a la nada tomando otra cerveza y en mi sofá, últimamente Salí muy poco de la casa y a veces olvidaba a mi perro, el único que parecía entender mi molestia. Lisandro al principio me insistía que saliera a tomar aire, pero a quien menos quería ver era a el, no volvió a insistir y me dejo para que me calmara

Regresamos a clases y todo normal, excepto que note a una chica extraña, tenia el cabello corto color verde oscuro y ojos del mismo color, llevaba una blusa blanca y jeans azules, unos tenis azules y parecía nerviosa, pero parecía familiar

-Emma…-hablo mi amigo el albino y se acerco a ella, me quede en shock ¿Emma?, los vi hablar animadamente y se abrazaron, me tense y los quise apartar,¿Por qué me sentía frustrado?¿porque quería volver a tenerla detrás mio?Aun no lo entendia cuando la vi mirarme y me sonrio,pero no con amor, no con su típica timidez o sonrojos…_**Ella no era Mi Emma**_

Desde entonces note como se volvía más cercana a Lyssandro, su tiempo juntos o las sonrisas complices, las miradas picaras de todos, dejándome atrás y olvidándome. Un dia me arme de valor y volvimos al salón donde ella y yo…

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto serena y me puse nervioso, me acerque un poco y ella se alejaba, me sentí dolido y le pregunte de una vez

-¿Aun me amas? Pregunto serio, abrió sus ojos como platos, pero suspiro y me miro seria

-No Castiel, la verdad entendí que era solo una obsesión mía, no te amo pero si un cariño de amigos-me sonrió de forma amable y me sentí que me hundía , pero no lo mostré-espero que seamos amigos.

Nose cuanto tiempo estuve hay pero tampoco note las lágrimas que bajaban por mi asistí a clases y regrese a casa, llovía pero no me importo, porque también llovía en mi corazón

Entonces supe que la amaba, mas que a mi ex, que me moleste con Lyss por celos a que fuera su turno de recibir su atención a el

_**Su sonrisas eran suyas**_

_**Su sonrojos eran suyos**_

_**Su cariño era suyo**_

_**SU AMOR ERA SUYO…**_

Y me eche a llorar, cayendo de rodillas en mi casa, rompiéndome como nunca antes,dejando de lado mi apariencia seria y grosera, anduve asi por un rato cuando note todo negro y me quede inconciente

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Fin de Castiel Pov:

-Nee Castiel despierta- me dijo una dulce voz, no quise abrir mis ojos aun cuando lo deseaba,oi un par de risillas, note esas manos pegar un poco mi pecho-Nath esta rompiendo tu guitarra…¡Nath noo las cuerdas no!

Abri mis ojos de golpe y voltee a ver en todos lados buscando al estúpido de Nathalient con molestia, cuando vi que estaba en el patio y todos muertos de la risa, hasta Emma con su gorro a punto de carse de su cabeza por rodar en el suelo tomando su estomago por reirse, un tic se apareció en mi cara

-¡PAR DE BASTARDOS TODOS, AHORA SI QUE NO QUERRAN VIVIR AHORA!-aun asi todos no paraban de reir, pero note algo confuso, ¿Por qué Mi Emma seguía como antes?, me confundi y pregunte-¿Qué diablos?¿Que dia es hoy?

-Estas peor que Lyssandro, es martes 10 de octubre-dijo Armin ya con normalidad después de reírse de mi, me sorprendí pero mas cuando ella se sento a un lado mio con su sonrojo

-Moo perdón pero estabas por el quinto sueño, ¿o el sexto?-pregunto confundida e inocente, sonreí un poco y aliviado de que fuera una pesadilla-pero vámonos que Debrah quiere verte-me lo dice triste

-No la voy a ver-dijo normal y me levante, todos me miraron raros-Emma puedo hablar contigo?-pregunte serio, asintió más sonrojada, sus anteojos no cubrían del todo ese sonrojo, que era MIO

No voy a mentir cuando me vio como un marciano cuando le confesé mis sentimientos, claro tratando de hacerme el serio. Debrah fue descubierta como en mis sueños pero esta vez por Mi novia,gracias a Alexy y Rosa se vio más bonita pero claro para mi ya lo era, pero lo que me molesta es como la ven los tios,¿ella era mía lo sabían?

-Felicidades- le dije tomándola del brazo y robarle un beso, después de que la salve de ser golpeada por la castaña de mi ex

-Perdona de que oyeras eso-dijo tímida y negué abrazándola, ahora me mostraba más cariñoso con ella, pero solo con ella

-Me alegro saber que me amas y se lo digieras-susurre y me vio, con ese brillo especial que no quería que se borrara

-Te amo

-Yo también…-y la bese, llevamos dos años de novios y estamos en la misma universidad, pero eso no significa que sea un final

_**Falta que encuentre el anillo perfecto para mi Ángel y una casa más grande para mis hijos, lo que oyeron…espero gemelos**_

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**Y…¿Qué les pareció?, fue para que no me odien por no publicar otro capi de mi fic, epro aun ando viendo como quiero hacerlo :3**

**Neos: Eso te para por olvidadiza-me dijo mi inner sentada en el sillón**

**Yo: Cállate además ere mi conciencia, ¿lo sabias?-le dije con ironía y soltó un bufido- bueno como ven mi inner es Neos, claro ella se llamó asi y no se el porqué, créanme me intente deshacer de el, si es hombre y nose porque O.O**

**Neos: por las Luces de Neón baka, solo que cambie la N por S, y no puedes hacerlo estoy en tu cabeza loca, además puede ser que sea uno de tus deseos oscuros**

**Yo: Piérdete ¬¬ como sea espero su opinión pero también vengo por otra cosa. No se me ocurre un apellido para los chicos T.T si lose molesto demasiado pero…-Llega Castiel de la nada y la ve molesto-¿Qué ocurre?**

**Cast:Que me harte de espera que aparezca en la otra historia-cruzándose de brazos-hazlo ya odio esperar**

**Yo:Pues no vez que ando pidiendo un favor a las personas que leen el fic?-le pregunte igual cruzada de brazos**

**Cast: Tabla de planchar ¬¬* no me provoques**

**-Neos: Déjala además apareciste aquí ¿no? Entonces desaparécete-le dijo mi inner a su lado, este negó pero me dio un beso en la mejilla,lo mire extrañada**

**Cast: Bueno gracias por eso Usuyase- dijo y desapareció con un sonrojo en su rostro, yo también lo tenía pero sonreí-tabla de planchar- y fue cuando lo mire de forma asesina, se fue riendo**

**Yo: Como decía, necesito que me digan cómo quieren que se apelliden ellos **

**-Neos: Solo háganlo porque si no iré a sus casa y los cazare como en Saw- dijo de manera psicópata, yo me encogí de hombros**

**Yo: Si asi soy, pero espero sus comentarios-dije de lo mas normal-y no le crean,:3 me parezco a Lysss toda perdida. Pero enserio no me crean es broma :P**

**Los dos: Gracias y hasta pronto!**


End file.
